Naruto Poppins
by Mantinas
Summary: Sasuke is six and lives alone in the Uchiha mansion. That is until a strange blonde boy with only a suitcase and umbrella with him shows up on his doorstep. Will Sasuke be happy again? No sequel, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Poppins

Mantineus-This has nothing to do with the **actual** Marry Poppins, I just thought of this and fell for it.

Disclaimer-I own nothing! If I did I would be a filthy rich Japanese man! And I am neither!(Breaks down and cries). Nor do I own the movie mentioned.

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Rememberance

Sasuke weeped, soaking his sheets and pillow case. He had just ran away from the man who killed his parents and brother behind the Theatre. They had just watched "Shark Boy and Lava Girl", his mom insisted.

And the man stood over his bed, his breathing rapid and insane. Sasuke saw the blade's shadow begin to rise, and then rapid descend onto his body.

------------------------

"Mommy!" Sasuke screamed. He got up and ran into their bedroom. But then remembered that they were dead. For a year now. He was five then and throughout that year he kept up appearances, if any invitations showed up, he simply turned them down with respectful grace his parents had taught him. A month ago, the servants quit. He lived in the mansion alone. And though he wouldn't admit it. He was scared.

But he was an Uchiha. And they never show emotion unless in front of guests. To show a smile for approval, a frown for lower disapproval, or anger. But that rarely happened in front of guests. And Sasuke walked to school now. Telling the curious students that the servants were busy and he didn't wish to disturb them.

He sat climbed onto his parent's bed and crawled into the middle. There he stretched out until part of his body was on his mother's side and half on his father's. He felt closer to them like this. His mind wandered and soon he was dreaming.

He stood on the porch with his big brother, Itachi. "Why do you always ask me to read this to you?" Itachi said, pointing at the story book. "I'm sure mother would be happy to read it to you." Sasuke shook his head. "Na-uh. I want you to read it, Itachi."

Itachi smirked. Despite what he always said, he loved spending time with his little brother. "Okay. Same one?" Sasuke shook his head. And he began to read.

Sasuke loved the story. It was the only one in it that had a happy ending. It was about stars and people. How when a person in born, so is a star. And if a child is lonely, the star will feel lonely and fall. All the story said was that it becomes human and its human doesn't feel lonely anymore. Itachi, though knowing the many possibilities of what it meant. Only said that it meant it befriended its human.

Sasuke woke up, his parents' pillows were stained with tears. He looked at the clock and got up. He walked towards the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. He wished that his star would do that for him.

---------

Mantineus-I know this was kind of sad. But it will get better! Next chapter! "The Strange Visitor"! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Strange Visitor

---------

Sasuke got up from his parent's bed from the alarm clock he set before laying his bed down on their pillows. He took out a towel from his mother's linen closet and started a shower. He let the warm water splash over him before he washed. A talent he was forced to learn when the servants began leaving. Now he was totally independent.

Once he got out and dried off he got dressed in his school uniform and walked to school. His classes were normal. The students were busy working on their class work, their teachers sitting at their desks reading novels by Neil Gaiman right after they explained on the black board the lesson for the day. Work that was due right when the bell rang. And then final bell rang.

"Hey, Sasuke!" A pink haired girl shouted. "Do you wanna come over to my house? I have candy." Sasuke looked at her, hiding his fear that now grew larger once she sounded like a kidnapper.

"No thanks." He said. "I must go straight home from school, Sakura." Sakura lowered her head. "Okay," She said as she walked from him to her limo.

He had homework that night. Something that only ever happened like a blue moon. It was to write a poem. It could be a haiku, but Sasuke never liked those. Or in the style of the teacher's favorite writer, Edger Allen Poe. But really, the teacher said it could be anything, but despite that, they knew he would give extra points for those two categories. And he was in no mood for either.

And then it began.

---------------------

Sasuke had just finished his poem. It was in a style all his own. It only took one try to get the emotion just right. And he was proud of it.

The door bell rang. Sasuke was confused. No one visited without notice. It simply wasn't polite to do other wise. He stood up from the desk in his room he had written the poem. He was hoping it was one of the servants coming back. Even if he knew deep down it wasn't. He couldn't pay them until he was eighteen. The reason they left.

He dragged a chair towards the door and stood on it to look through the peep hole. The bell rang again and he could see nothing. He didn't think it was a prank or else the bell would have only rung once. He opened the door and there stood a blonde boy, about his age, smiling back at him.

"Hello, Sasuke." The boy said. "Can I come in?" Sasuke looked at the boy. He wore an orange shirt with orange shorts. He had a small suitcase and umbrella by his blue shoes. His hair was spiked every-which-way. "It's **may **I come in." Sasuke corrected him.

"Okay," The boy said. "**May **I come in?" Sasuke looked at him dumbfounded. "I don't even know you." Sasuke said. "My parents said to never talk to strangers. And you look preety strange."

"Hey!" The boy shouted. "Is that anyway to speak to your guest?" "My guest?" Sasuke shouted back. "I don't even know you!" "Oh, sorry," The boy said. "I guess I should apologize. But I thought you already knew my name. Oh well. You may call me Naruto."

Sasuke let him in. He didn't know why. But he felt that he should. He blamed his loneliness. Naruto carried his own things into the hall.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him. "You should know." Sasuke didn't. "You didn't leave notice." Sasuke said. "So how am I supposed to know?"

"I'm here for a couple of reasons." Naruto said.

"And they are?" Sasuke pressed.

Naruto smiled. "And what fun is there in that?" He asked. "It's much more fun if you guess."

"It doesn't have to be fun." Sasuke said. "It isn't gentlemanly to act this way."

"Liven up." Naruto said drapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "You're not an adult yet."

"I'm in private school." Sasuke said. Lifting the arm from his shoulders. "I don't have to be an adult now to act like a gentleman."

"How long are you staying?" Sasuke asked.

"Forever, hopefully." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened. "That is," Naruto added. "If I'm allowed." Naruto gave him the puppy dog eyes. "We'll see." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto's smile was big and wide. "Thanks, Sasuke!" He hugged Sasuke in his excitement. "I didn't say yes." Sasuke said. "You didn't say no." Naruto said happily.

Sasuke sighed. "I'll show you to your room." Sasuke said. He began to pick up his suitcase, but once he was aiming for the umbrella, Naruto stopped him. "No, wait!" Naruto shouted. "What?" Sasuke asked, frustrated. "That's just for me. Please don't touch."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." He let Naruto pick up the ordinary looking blue umbrella. He led him up the second floor landing and walked to the right. He stopped next to his own door and opened the door to the bedroom right next door on the left. He gently laid the suitcase on the bed. Naruto found a coat rack and hung his umbrella on it.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked. His manners coming back to him. Naruto smiled. "Yeah."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. "Ramen!" Naruto shouted. "Miso, pork, or chicken! Or all three!" Sasuke had a look of horror on his face. He did not like ramen. But he was sure he saw a pack or two of instant the cooks had stashed just in case.

"I'll go look." Sasuke said as he began to walk out of the room. Naruto followed. "You know it's rude to keep doing this." Sasuke said.

"But I don't know where anything is." Naruto retorted. "Can I have a tour when we're done eating?" Sasuke sighed and nodded his head.

Sasuke was right. There was a crate full of ramen of every kind. Sasuke let Naruto choose, and he picked out two miso, one pork, and four chicken flavored ramen. Sasuke's eyes grew big. After noticing that, Naruto said. "I'll cook them." He smiled.

Sasuke just stared. Relived that he didn't have to do that many instant ramen. Once they finished(Sasuke had one miso ramen. Naruto urged him and he actually liked it) Sasuke had showed him around the mansion.

"What happened to everybody else?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. His whole body twitched. His eyes grew wide. "My family died. And I couldn't pay the servants…So they left me." Naruto whispered something Sasuke couldn't quite hear. "You know it's rude to mumble." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled shyly, his right hand touched the back of his neck. "Sorry." He said. "I was just talking to myself."

Once Sasuke finished the tour it was nine o'clock. Sasuke's bedtime. In his room he felt good having someone else in the house. But he wouldn't admit that. At least not aloud. He was almost asleep when he heard his door open and close.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "Sasuke, can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream."

Sasuke looked at the silhouette of his guest. He felt the despair from the blonde. "Sure," He said lifting up the covers.

Sasuke felt Naruto's smile in the dark, even though he could not see it. "Thanks, Sasuke." He said and climbed into bed. Facing Sasuke.

Sasuke was near sleep when he felt a pair of arms around his waist. The arms held on tight. As if they let go the thing they grasped would leave. Sasuke blamed his sleepiness for he slipped his arms around Naruto's waist in the same fashion.

They stayed like that until Sasuke's alarm clock woke them up. That was the first night in an entire year that Sasuke was not disturbed by nightmares.

---------------------------

Mantineus-This will either get stranger(Burandii's opinion) or cuter. It's only a matter of point of view.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dark Angels

-----

Sasuke got up from his bed, Naruto sat up and rubbed the sleep-crud from his eyes. "What's the point." Naruto said sleepily. "There's no school today. We should sleep in."

Sasuke scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous!" He said in his personal bathroom. "There is to school…" He was cut off from the phone. "Hello," Sasuke said.

"_Hello,_" A recording said. "_I am calling to inform you that school has been canceled due to all of our staff have food poisoning from the chicken._" Sasuke placed the phone on its stand. His eyes were big again. Naruto only smiled.

"How…" Sasuke stumbled for the right words. "How did you know?" Naruto looked confused. "You mean you really don't know?"

"No!" Sasuke shouted. "I have no idea what you are talking about! And how did you know that there was no school today?" Naruto got up from the bed. In the light Sasuke saw the orange night shirt he wore, like the dark blue one he was wearing. He wondered if all of his clothes were orange. Naruto stretched, the hem of his night shirt revealed what was underneath. Orange boxers. But Sasuke looked up, for it is not polite to see another man's underwear without permission. "I'll tell you during breakfast." Naruto said as he lowered his arms. "I'm going to go take a shower in my room."

---------

Once both boys finished their showers, Sasuke took out the various cereal boxes he had from the pantry and a gallon of milk from the fridge. "You like to hear stories, right?" Naruto asked as he poured the milk into a bowl. Sasuke nodded. "What's your favorite?" "The one about the star. Where he falls and finds the lonely girl whom it belonged to." Naruto smiled. But was still confused. "Then you'll like this one." He said.

"Let me clear something up first." Naruto began. "Stars and planets are not the only things up in the sky. There are angels, too. Dark Angels, you call them Guardian Angels. They watch over the star and, in the process watch over the child. They'll do this, and when a star dies, they move onto another. It is a process as old as the universe and will be kept until it's destroyed."

Sasuke sat there and drank in all of this information. "But not all of them are nice. And despite what they say in church they still fall, but not as much. Well, if a star is not cared for, the child is not either. This star that I want to focus on, its angel was named Kyuubi. He would torment the little star. And the star's boy lost his family to murder. His only care-takers left from greed. The fact that he wasn't extremely bitter was a miracle." Naruto stopped for a minute. Then started back up. "The boy remembered the story he loved as a little boy and wished that his star would do the same. What the boy didn't know was that before then his star wanted to fall right when he felt really alone. But Kyuubi would not allow it. He would hold on tight to the star whenever it tried to fall. But here's the thing. Kyuubi wants to fall. He told the star on numerous occasions that he wanted to join Mephistopheles(1). To be in the flames. But he wouldn't. But then the boy wished the star to fall, not really knowing that wishes are powerful, and it fell. For all anyone knows, Kyuubi finally fell. But no one knows for sure."

"You're my star." Sasuke said. He didn't know exactly how to take this. Naruto smiled and nodded his head. "You can't be." Sasuke said more to himself than Naruto. "Stars are only balls of gas up in space millions of miles away. This isn't real. It can't!" He was told in science class one day in his first year when he contradicted the teacher's lecture on stars. The teacher was furious and shouted at Sasuke to 'never interrupt one of his lectures again, especially if it's for something so stupid or else he'll fail'. After hearing that threat, and knowing that his family would be displeased if he failed, did not ever speak out again and heard what science wanted him to hear. And like normal, once you hear something from science, you can not bare to hear anything else. Especially if you are a prodigy who got into school a year early.

But why was it that the feeling of disbelief was suddenly lifting? He looked at Naruto. Naruto looked back. Peace filled Sasuke's entire being. Sasuke broke down. He cried and jumped at Naruto, nearly knocking him over from his standing position, he held onto the blonde and sobbed into his orange shirt that looked like the one he wore the day before. Naruto quietly 'shushed' him and placed a hand lovingly on his back. He slowly rocked from side to side, like Sasuke's mother did whenever he cried.

"There, there." Naruto said. "I'm here now." Sasuke calmed down, his spasms from sobbing slowly stopped. He silently rocked with Naruto, reveling being held again after a year of being alone.

If only he knew what was to come. Maybe then he would not have let go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sakura, Crying Evil

Mantineus-It has come to my attention, from Balthazar, that I forgot to put the number one at the end. I'm also very sorry these chapters aren't very long. I'll keep trying harder to make them longer.

1) Mephistopheles-In case you don't know, it is one of Satan's many names.

-----------------

The very next day school started up again. While all of the children were waiting with friends, Sakura held a beautiful red rose. Her friend Ino told her it meant love, and she found thought it would be best. She hoped that this would start their relationship.

She had found the brooding Uchiha with a strange blonde boy she never saw before. "Hey, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. "How are…you." She stammered when she saw the blonde boy smile and hug Sasuke. She growled. "Get your hands off Sasuke!" She shouted so loud everyone started to look over at Sasuke, luckily the blonde let go before anyone saw.

Sakura stomped towards the two boys. Rage flaming her eyes. The blonde boy shuttered and shrank behind Sasuke. "Why did you allow a boy to hug you?" She shouted.

Sasuke sighed. He was prepared for this. "He's my cousin, Naruto Uchiha. He's staying with me since his parent's died, too. He hugged me because I got him into all of my classes since he said that he would be nervous in a class of people he didn't know."

That wasn't much of a lie, Naruto did, in fact, say that.

Sakura looked down and blushed. She never felt this stupid before. "Nice flower." Naruto said. Sakura looked at the rose, it was bent and most of the petals were missing when she stomped over she must have rung her hands. She blushed a deeper shade of red. She walked away.

"She's scary." Naruto said once she was out of ear shot. Sasuke smirked, but he had to agree with him. "But she likes you." Naruto said. "Don't you feel the same?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You are obviously enduring brain damage from your fall." Sasuke said. "Did not!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke carried on as if he didn't hear him. "She acts crazy. Like a knife-wielding psychopath to be precise." Naruto laughed. "Sounds like her star."

---------------

"Hello class." A teacher said. "I say this because we are joined with a new student today." His smile didn't go to his eyes. "Class please welcome Naruto Uchiha. Naruto will you please stand up." Naruto stood up from his desk near Sasuke. "Does anyone have a question for Naruto?" The teacher said. Hoping that no one did. He was in the middle of the climax to one of his novels and wanted to read what happens next.

"Why is your eyes and hair different from Sasuke's? You two are related aren't you?" A boy asked. "I'm his cousin." Naruto said, remembering the story Sasuke made up for him for such emergencies. "My mom had blonde hair and blue eyes." Naruto was assured by Sasuke that no one would look up his records and their family tree. Sasuke was a prized student so everyone believed him.

"Is that it?" The teacher asked. No one said anything. "Okay let's begin." It was the same for every class.

"You didn't tell me that it would be hard!" Naruto complained. "Not all of us are prodigies you know!" Sasuke snickered. "But you understood everything, right?" Naruto glared. "Just barely!" Sasuke laughed.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted forgetting about Naruto. Probably trying to forget what happened in the morning, people might think. But she was actually blaming it on the blonde. "Do you want a ride home?"

"What about Naruto?" He asked. Sakura giggled. "He can walk home." Sasuke didn't need to look at him to know that Naruto was near tears. He never wanted to be alone, Naruto had stressed the fact that he did not want to be alone. But never why.

Though that didn't matter. "No," He said. "Not without Naruto." He thought it was just because he was his star that he said it. That was part of it. Another part was that he thought of him as his friend. A necessity that he didn't have until now. The children that came over during his parent's parties only wanted to talk about wealth and such. Never to have fun.

"What." Sakura said heartbroken. "But Sasuke!" Sasuke just walked dragging Naruto with him. "Sasuke!"

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Don't mention it." Sasuke said. He looked at the blonde, his head still down. "Hey," Sasuke said. "Don't look sad."

"I'm sorry." Naruto said. "My fear is getting in the way. It's so stupid!" Sasuke tilted his head like a bird examining a human. "What do you mean?" "You could have been driven home with some one better, instead of walking with a chicken." Naruto's head still faced the ground. Sasuke placed a gentle hand on Naruto's chin and slowly raised him to look into his dark eyes. "I'd prefer to walk with a chicken than a psychopath." Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto smiled back.

--------------------------

Sakura stared as the two walked away from her. She noticed that a block away they stopped and Naruto looked sad which made Sasuke sad. She hoped that Naruto was talking him into going with her. But she only saw them talk, but with the distance she couldn't hear what they were saying.

She saw Sasuke lifting Naruto's head and saw him smile. Naruto smiled back. He hugged Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek. She was near tears. She didn't care if they were relatives, in her mind the only one to kiss Sasuke was her. But he did not seem to feel the same way. She slowly walked towards her limo, the driver opened the door and she got in. She looked out the back window and saw the two boys walk away happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Darkness Creeps

Mantineus-Since this is FanFiction, I guess I'll do another note. This chapter I find funny. Despite what's said in here, I've never done a character like the priest before. Despite what he says is stupid to me; It's always fun to do something you aren't or agree with in movies, tv shows, and books. And here you go Nephali, my friend. Another story I throw you in!

----------------

Once they got home, Naruto sighed in relief. He felt better within the confines of the Uchiha mansion. He could not put his finger on it but he liked the feeling the mansion gave him. And that was all he needed.

Sasuke could feel it. The sensation mixed in the air. A happy, homely feeling mixed with dread. Like something was going to happen. He did not like it. But then he looked at Naruto, who looked back and smiled. That subsided the edgy feeling the sensation caused. He did not know the feeling that was now tugging at him. It felt like the sensation from before, but better. He smiled at his star. His star that he would do anything for.

-----A Month Later-----

Sasuke's life had improved. When he was at home he smiled almost all the time unlike before where he had a bored, straight-face that masked all of his emotions from prying eyes. But now it felt as it did before his family died.

But school was another matter. And it all generated from Sakura.

Sakura was convinced that Naruto was disgusting. He's hold Sasuke's hand, laugh, and most of all, spend time with him! She thought that he was trying to steel Sasuke from her. "I won't let that happen." She had said a week after their first encounter. Now every time she sees Naruto doing something weird with Sasuke, she'd point it out loud enough for everyone to hear. "Hey," She shouted today. "Naruto is leaning his face towards Sasuke's!" No one paid attention. They were sick of it. Every time she'd shout, Sasuke would explain. Today was no different. "He was going to tell me a secret!" He shouted. "So mind your own business!"

Sakura turned red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. "Why is Sasuke always defending the little sicko!" She whispered. "Why can't he see what's going on?" She made a determined face and clenched her fist. "Don't worry Sasuke!" She shouted. "I will prove to everybody that Naruto is a sicko!"

-------------

Sasuke contorted his face in anger. He was never this angry until now. He turned to face Sakura's smiling face and gave her his first Uchiha-death glare. She took one look at it and began to shake and quiver. But somehow he knew she would still shout the next day and so forth. He found her to be psychotic and stupid.

If his father ever gave someone the glare, they would never be invited to another party ever again unless they apologized. But his father barely gave the glare. He was an accepting and understanding man after all.

So Sasuke did what any kid would or should do. He went to the principal's office. The principal was an old man, his hair white and balding. He wore a black suit with a red and white tie. His skin was tan from a trip to California during the summer from money he saved up over the years.

"Why, Mr. Uchiha!" He greeted. "What brings you into my office?" Sasuke sighed. "Sakura is harassing my cousin and myself." The principal arced his hands, touching them at the finger tips and then said. "I see." He said, his lively tone gone. "I will have a word with her." Sasuke's eyes widened. "But!" He was stopped by the pricipal's hand waving, signaling for him to stop.

"There is nothing else I can do." He said. "Unless your parent's file a restraining order. I have to talk to her."

Sasuke lowered his head in defeat. Wishing that he never went into this man's room.

------------------------------

"Sit down, Sakura." The principal said. "Now, can you tell me why you are harassing Sasuke and Naruto?"

Sakura stared up at him with wide, puppy dog eyes. "But I'm only trying to save Sasuke from that sicko Naruto." Her eyes began to water. "I don't see how that's harassing anyone!"

"But to them you are harassing them." He said gravely. "It was Naruto who told you that, wasn't it!" She blurted out through her tears.

"It was Sasuke." He said, not respecting the confidentiality of what a student told him. She cried. "Naruto put him up to it!" She cried. "He is a sicko and Sasuke can't see it!" The principal rubbed his hand across his brow and sighed. "Now tell me why you think Naruto is, as you put it, a 'sicko'." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"He's always with Sasuke!" She shouted. "Holding his hand, talking, walking hand-in-hand!"

"Most friends do that." The principal said. "I do not see how he is a sicko." She stares at him as if he were an alien. "Not like how Naruto does it!" She shouted. "It's more like love!"

The principal sighed again. "They are related." He said. "And they are close, probably because Naruto lost his parents. He needs closer."

He, like the other teachers, do not know that Sasuke's parent's died because he payed off all the news papers and others to keep it quiet with some of his allowance money he saved up. And so far it was still in effect.

"Today Naruto was about to kiss Sasuke on the lips!" She shouted. "I stopped him and Sasuke said that he was only going to tell him a secret!"

"Then that is all it was!" He snapped. He was tired of hearing her cries. And he wondered why someone so dumb was still permitted into their school, not matter how rich she was! "Now leave them alone or else I'll have no choice but to expel you!"

Sakura ran out of his office in tears.

His secretary heard everything. And being a concerned citizen she called a priest.

------------------------------

Sasuke woke up, his arms still around Naruto. The blonde was still afraid to sleep alone. But Sasuke didn't mind. They took their separate showers and ate cereal.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto said. "Do you want to hear another story?" Sasuke, who was still chewing on a spoonful of cereal nodded.

"Well," He began. "Do you want to know what happened to that man and his star?" Sasuke nodded again, chewing on another spoonful of cereal. "Well, from where the story leads off. The star wanted to ask the man something, right? And she did?" Sasuke nodded. "Well she did and the man accepts the marriage proposal, right?" "Yes." Sasuke said, his bowl empty. "Well, after that they have a baby boy, and he grew up. One day he is visited by an angel, Nephali tells him that he is his guardian. And that he is only there because he was his mother's watcher. But later on they fall in love."

This did not bother Sasuke. Some of his parent's friends were of that persuasion. And he was taught that no matter what you are to show respect to friends. And that homosexuality was not something to hate but to accept.

"But once they announced it, Nephali flew away, afraid of what the villagers would do, leaving his partner behind to die. So he was forced to fall by God's orders. And he landed into a sleeping boy's body. He combined with the boy's soul, and is stuck with the boy until doomsday for not protecting the one he loved. But of course, the boy and Nephali talk. But he still can not wait until the boy dies and they separate."

"Sounds horrible." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. "It is, but at least it isn't lonely." Sasuke had to agree. "Oh," Naruto said. "I almost forgot. When I say he for Nephali, he doesn't exactly have what males like you and me have." Sasuke understood.

-----------------

Once they got to school, they heard the principal and his secretary shouting. "Ms. Haruhi!" He shouted. "What is the meaning of this!" He pointed at another man in black with a white collar and a book with a cross on it.

"Why, Mr. Shisen, I heard Sakura shouting yesterday and I will not permit something so sick corrupting the minds of the children!" Ms. Haruhi was an old woman with wrinkles all over her face.

Mr. Shisen's face grew redder. "This was not your call!" He shouted. "And besides I already have taken care of that matter!"

"If I may interject." The other man said. "I must speak with these children so to make sure they do not stray from God's path."

"Quite frankly, sir." Mr. Shisen said, malice spewing from his mouth like drool. "I don't think you are qualified! Only parents can determine that! You are only there to read and provide religious services! Not the judgment of people! And besides, as I told my ex secretary, Sasuke Uchiha and his cousin, Naruto Uchiha, do not have feelings other than that of family!"

"Do not listen to him, father." Ms. Haruhi said. "You may speak with the children right now in the auditorium. He nodded and followed her.

If Mr. Shisen had a gun at that moment, he would have used it. He did not hate women, in fact he was married to one for over seventy-five years. But he would be damned if a secretary would go behind his back and do something that did not need more work on. As far as he knew Sakura would not harass the two Uchihas. And even if they were gay, he didn't care, he had a nephew who has one and he still loves him.

He mostly wanted to kill her because of the controversy that is sure to follow. The parent's of other religions would throw a fit! And they won't believe him if he says that it was his ex secretaries fault. And that might cause him to get fired when he had only two years left before he could retire via age.

"Everyone!" Ms. Haruhi shouted in a cheery voice. "Go to the auditorium! We have a guest speeker today!" She was going to clean out her desk once this was over.

Naruto and Sasuke gulped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Dishonorable Guest

If anyone celebrates this. Happy Thanksgiving!

-----------------

Ms. Haruhi ushered all of the children into the auditorium. A big smile plastered on her wrinkled face like that of a cat. Once all of them were seated, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in the middle row close to the stage. Mr. Shisen sat in the back of the auditorium. What else could he do? He tried to stop it, but Ms. Haruhi was too stubborn. The only reason she wasn't off the premises was because the school security were not in yet.

"Hello, dear children." Ms. Haruhi said smiling into the microphone on the stage. "This is a priest. He is here because I was alerted to something vile that I do not want any of you to catch." She looked right at Naruto. He shivered under her intense stare. "I want you all to respect our guest." She concluded and walked off the stage.

The priest walked up to the mic. "Good morning, dear children." He said. "I want to talk to you about the sins of sodomy and incest." He looked gravely out into the audience of children. Hoping that those words meant something to them. "For those of you who don't know what those big words mean. Sodomy is having sexual relations to someone of the same gender. Incest is where you love someone in your family. These are both sins, and a mockery to god's love. By which causes you to forever burn in damnation."

Sakura heard this and she was even more determined to save Sasuke. She even hoped this would help her. After all, kids always listened to adults.

A little boy, a first year raised his hand. "Yes," The priest said. "I love my mommy, sister, and daddy." He said crying. "Does this mean that I'm going burn in hell?" The priest smiled. "No," He said. "Just as long as you only love them as a member of your family, not as you would a girl later on." He then mopped his brow from the lights shining on him. "Now," He said. "Onto sodomy. Sodomites are pure evil people who choose to ignore god's love and love someone of the same gender and not produce children. This is not what god wants. He wants only for a man and a woman to marry."

Sasuke stood up. Mr. Shisen payed attention at this point. He nearly fell asleep during the windbag's speech. But now he had an interest in this circus.

"Yes, young man?" The preacher said. "What is it you wish to say?" He did not notice the anger emitting from his face.

"You are wrong!" He shouted. "My mom and dad told me that those things aren't wrong! That love is love and nothing in love is wrong since god is love!" He said it to defend himself and Naruto with something his parents said tons of times. Incest wasn't an issue since they weren't related. But if he defended one he should defend the other. He was sure that his parent's would not mind.

"Well," The preacher said, clearing his throat and gaining his composer. "Your parents are wrong and are at risk of burning since they are astray. I will pray for your entire family."

----------

The children did not respond. They did not show anymore fear since he cleared up the incest part. Now they just wanted to leave. Since, like most little kids, they got bored easily, especially since they were listening to a man who apparently loves to hear his own voice.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted. "You don't know my family! You don't know me! I'd rather burn than be in heaven with you!"

"Sasuke!" Ms. Haruhi said shocked. "This is no way for our top student to treat guests! I thought your parent's taught you better."

"Shut up!" He shouted. He looked down at Naruto, he was looking up at Sasuke, admiration in his eyes.

Naruto was nervous since he knew they were referring to what Sakura kept shouting during their school days. He was scared to bring more attention to them then what might be brought up. Sasuke told him about gossip the day she started shouting. He summoned all of his bravery, and stood next to Sasuke. His intentions were to prove that he was right and the man on the stage was wrong. "I agree with Sasuke!" He shouted.

"Wait." The preacher said. "This is the one you told me about? The incest/sodomites?" At this all of the children looked at the two standing boys. If a preacher knew that what Sakura said was true, they didn't know what to say.

"Well," The preacher said. "I'd expect them to defend themselves. Evil always protects itself." He lifted up his arms. "Is light any different?" Sasuke shouted. "Do not listen to them, dear children, for they will lead you astray."

In the beginning Mr. Shisen(1) Laughed at his own fortune. Someone was standing up to that bastard. But now he could stand no more. To say a child is evil is crossing every line he made up for himself.

The children did not know what to do. Some believed the preacher. Others didn't care, listening solely to what their parent's said, one; care only for your family. And two; homosexuals have a fashion sense and can be good friends, whether or not it was a sin.

"He's lying!" Naruto shouted. "He's leading you astray! God would not want this!" Not many seemed to care what he said, either paying attention to the preacher or no one. Others who were not in this religion tried to sleep. The ones who did were not sure whom to believe. Mr. Shisen had to smile. Another person who finally made sense to him.

"You blasphemer!" The preacher shouted. "I am ordained! You are as far from god as Satan! You will burn in hell for all eternity! That is what god wants! Not for sinners to stain heaven!"

"What happened to love?" Sasuke asked. "According to my family Jesus only preached love and acceptance. His company were sinners and he blessed them. I love Naruto and there is nothing wrong with that! We're leaving!" He grasped Naruto's hand and they began to leave the auditorium.

"You are six!" The preacher shouted. "You do not understand what love is!" Sasuke stopped and turned to face him. "How dare you say that!" Sasuke shouted. "From birth we love our parents! That is love and we understand it little, true. But we know it and at the moment that is enough!" He stomped out of the auditorium.

And then one by one all of the children left. But that was only because they were insulted that he said they did not love their parents.

----------------

"Ha!" Mr. Shisen shouted, walking slowly towards the stage. "That was _really_ effective!" He smirked. "I hope it was worth losing your job!"

Ms. Haruhi huffed and stormed out of the auditorium. Luckily the school security called him via walkie-talkie and he alerted them to escort Ms. Haruhi from the auditorium to her desk.

He did not hate women, nor was he a masochist. He was a man of the student's well being, even if they did not visit him, or say hello to him everyday. It was still his responsibility to protect them and have them learn in a non-threatening environment. He would allow someone to do this, like any normal principal, if he was informed and did not break that code. But this broke it into a billion pieces.

"You must be so happy." The preacher said scowling. He knew from the morning scene that Mr. Shisen did not like him.

Mr. Shisen smirked. "Not quite." He punched the preacher in the eye. "Now I am." He rubbed his knuckles, he wasn't as young as he used to be. "And if I catch you harassing my student's again it'll be worse."

The preacher groaned as he got up, picking up his bible, and ran, a black eye forming on his right eye.

"But, Mr. Shisen!" Sakura shouted, she did not leave with the others. She wanted to talk with the priest to help her save Sasuke. "He was just trying to help!"

Mr. Shisen looked up at her. "He was harassing Naruto and Sasuke." He said gravely. All she heard was Naruto.

"So?" She shouted. "Let him harass Naruto! He deserves it!"

"You have been warned, Sakura." He said. "I will not warn you again. Harass Naruto and Sasuke again and you will be expelled. For a month."

She ran out of the auditorium.

He would be expecting a phone call from her parents. And he would be ready, even if it leads to an argument. Even though they were friends, most parents would always shout at him; 'Why did you expel my child?'

-------------------------

As Sasuke tugged him along, he couldn't help but look at his boy and smile.

And darkness caught up with them.

----------------------

1)I named him Mr. Gaze. Ironic, no?

And I know that is not exactly how a boss would go about this...But Mr. Shisen is my OC...and I felt that someone should punch him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Umbrella

The next day before school started Sakura stood on the steps before the student's who were waiting to go inside and get this over with. She cleared her throat.

"Who among you hates Naruto?" Sakura shouted. No one even paid attention to her. "Come on people!" She shouted. "He's the one responsible for yesterday's fiasco!"

Some of them looked up then. They were still sore that someone said that their loving home was a lie. Now they would get revenge.

"For those of you who hate Naruto join me up here!" This time fifteen children marched up the steps. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

-------

Sasuke and Naruto were only a minute late to school. Once they ran inside the final bell rang and they reached their class. Naruto could feel their eyes baring down on him, making him feel uncomfortable. As though he was back in Kyuubi's care.

Sasuke noticed several people in their classroom look at Naruto with almost Uchiha intensity.

Naruto felt something running through his body. Something he had not felt since he fell. He shivered, looking around the room. Noticing that it was the children. He had to breathe a sigh of relief at that. If it was who he was thinking of, then it would be worse.

"Class!" The teacher shouted. "Pay attention! Now Sasuke, answer the question."

"Nine."

"Very good." He said and went back to teaching.

-------

It was like that in every class. And each time Sasuke wanted to hold his star every time he shuttered and beat the ones responsible. But the teachers would have sent him to the principal's office, and he didn't want to do something as useless as that again.

During lunch Sakura and her followers marched over to Sasuke's table. "What do you want?" Sasuke spat, venom lacing every word.

Sakura pointed at Naruto and three of them walked towards him and grabbed him by the arms and dragged him away.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" Sasuke stood from his bench seat and took a step towards the blonde. But three others blocked his path and pushed him back down.

Sakura sat next to him. She placed her elbow on the table and her hand to support her head. "So, Sasuke." She was cut off.

"Shut up!" He tried getting up, but several hands were holding onto his shoulders. He wriggled but they did not budge. Then he saw Mr. Shisen walking towards the cafeteria.

"Mr. Shisen! Help Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

Mr. Shisen looked over at Sasuke. "Sakura!" He shouted. "What have you done?"

Sakura looked over at him and smiled. "Nothing!"

Mr. Shisen looked at Sasuke. "Which way?"

Sasuke pointed and he was off.

-------

"This'll teach you." One said.

"But yesterday wasn't my fault!" Naruto shouted after hearing their reasons why they were doing this.

They half-believed him. But they were just mad about yesterday that they forgot about Ms. Haruhi and Sakura's participation in that. So they went through with it.

They walked towards the dumpster. One went on his hands and knees and another stood on him, opened the lid, and they tossed Naruto in.

-------

Mr. Shisen saw a small group of students walk away from the dumpster that was out front for the garbage truck that was rumbling down the street towards the school.

He quickly ran towards it and opened the lid. He saw Naruto sprawled on top of the trash. He held out his hand.

"Grab onto me, Naruto." He said. "I'm going to pull you up."

Naruto shook his head and grabbed onto the hand. Mr. Shisen pulled him up.

-------

"So Sasuke." Sakura said fluttering her eyelashes. "Do you wanna go out on Saturday?"

Sasuke tried to get out of their grasp. And then shouted. "Never!"

"Aw, Sasuke." She said. "I know you're shy. You can answer truthfully. I know you want to go to the movies or something with me."

"All I want to do with you is take you to an asylum."

"Oh, Sasuke." She said. "You are such a tease."

"Sakura!" Mr. Shisen shouted. "You and your friends. In my office. Now! That goes triple for the ones who threw Naruto in the trash!"

Out of fear they all stepped foreward.

"Because you have no care about feelings and the like." Mr. Shisen said. "You are all expelled for two months!" He shouted. Everyone in a ten foot radius heard him. "Now march into my office for the paperwork!"

They all complied, grumbling about Sakura.

-------

After school, Sasuke didn't walk home hand-in-hand with Naruto like usual. They walked side-by-side, but Sasuke was making sure that no one would take Naruto away again.

Once they reached the mansion, Sasuke had a fit. "I hate them!" He shouted. "I hate them! I hate them! I hate them!" He threw things onto the ground, kicked furniture, and cried as he chanted that over-and-over again.

"Sasuke!" Naruo shouted, wrapping his arm over his shoulders. "Relax."

Sasuke cried on Naruto's shoulder. "I just want to be left alone. Even if it means leaving this mansion."

"Umbrella." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Why is it that only you can hold it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto diverted his gaze. Sasuke held onto the blonde's chin and raised his head until they were eye-to-eye.

"I've been keeping a few things from you." Naruto said sadly.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"One was so you wouldn't freak out." Naruto said. "And this was because I never thought this would happen."

"Explain." Sasuke said.

"The umbrella is something we get from our angel upon impact with the Earth." Naruto said. "It's protocol. Anyway. It is incase we land far from our human. It takes you where ever your human is." Naruto sighed. "But if anyone else opens it it goes berserk. Flying anyway it can so the intruder falls off."

Sasuke had already ran off looking for the embrella. He barely heard the other half about intruders.

He grabbed onto in and ran down the stairs into the hall. "Naruto I have your umbrella. I want to leave now!" Naruto ran towards him and shouted. "Stop! Don't open it!"

But Sasuke already opened it and it flew around the house until it flew into the living room and broke a window.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke screamed as he flew up towards the stars.

Someone wanted to meet him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Kyuubi, The Coward

---------------

Sasuke was rocketing off past the clouds. The atmosphere flaming around him in spherical shape that surrounded the umbrella and himself. He feared that he would suffocate in the vacuum of space. But found that he could breathe.

"Do not fear boy." A semi kind, semi evil voice said. "My umbrella heard my command, so it is now sustaining you."

A tall, redheaded angel flew towards him with raven black wings. His eyes a deep blood red with black pupils, its body covered in a black robe. If the others looked like this Sasuke hoped to never see them. This one was scaring him enough.

The angel laughed. "This is what a Soon-To-Fall looks like." It said. "I am Kyuubi."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in fear.

"To meet the brat I nearly killed." Kyuubi said with an evil smirk. "So he may see whom the one he loves more than his family fears."

"I do not!" Sasuke shouted. He did not understand that as truth, since he is six and lost his family he reasoned that it might seem like he forgot them, he did not understand that that was okay.

Kyuubi just smirked.

"Kyuubi!" Another one shouted. This new one had black wings and shimmering light for eyes that dimmed down to brown in concern. It had a scar on its nose, but unlike Kyuubi, this one was naked. Sasuke looked away, but when looking in the corner of his eyes, he noticed that in between his thighs was nothing.

"Iruka!" Kyuubi spat the other's name with malice.

"Why do you disobey orders?" Iruka shouted. "Do you truly wish to fall?"

"You should know that answer as well as **It**!" Kyuubi spat back.

Iruka gasped. "Only those fools call **The Name** It."

Iruka flew over to Sasuke. "You are here by accident, aren't you?" Sasuke nodded, too scared to speak. "Why is he here, Kyuubi?"

"So he may meet a demon." Kyuubi said. "And to explain a little detail Naruto forgot to mention to him."

"Liar!" Sasuke shouted angrily. He unknowingly let Kyuubi torture Naruto before, he wasn't going to allow it anymore. "Naruto told me everything!"

Kyuubi laughed. "And what has he told you?"

"That you nearly had us killed! Just so you could fall!"

Kyuubi laughed. "That part is true. I would have gotten points in my new rank if I killed a star and its human." He slowly shook his head. "But that's not it."

"Then what?" Sasuke asked.

"Have you ever heard the term 'don't burn a candle at both ends'?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Good." Kyuubi said with that same evil smirk. "And you know that if you die he dies?"

"And vice versa." Sasuke said nodding. Not understanding where this was going.

"Good." Kyuubi said.

"I also know you're a coward!" Sasuke shouted.

Kyuubi snarled. "How dare you!"

"Don't even think about it, Kyuubi." Iruka said, his eyes lighting up again.

"Oh go back to your lover star!" Kyuubi shouted.

"Leave Kakashi out of this!" Iruka shouted.

"I always knew you had a thing for perverts." Kyuubi said. "His human, Jiraiya(1), writes those books, right?"

Iruka groaned.

Kyuubi looked at Sasuke. "I guess Naruto told you about Nephali?" Sasuke nodded. "I told him that. And did you know that besides humans, angels may love their stars?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Did you love Naruto?" He asked.

"No." Kyuubi said. "I hated him more than any other star I had to watch over."

Kyuubi then flew closer to Sasuke, Iruka tensed, waiting for a good reason to kill Kyuubi before he fell.

"As for your 'coward' remark." Kyuubi said. "There is a ritual now if you wish to fall." He drew his face closer. Sasuke could feel Kyuubi's breathe on his ear. "Do you want to see it?"

Sasuke didn't know how to respond. So kyuubi decided for him.

He flew at Iruka's chest, fast as light, and forced his hand into the angel's chest. Iruka coughed up blood, his black wings began to molt. Kyuubi forced his hand out, his arm wrapped around a light that pulsated like a human heart.

"I kill and eat the life of an angel so that I may Fall like my leader, Lucifer, before me." He bit into the light, it dimmed, and then Kyuubi took one final bite.

Iruka dimmed until he was gone.

Kyuubi growled. His arms twitching outwards and ripped, revealing red fur and black claws. He clutched his head as it cracked and grew longer, his paws doing the same. His robe ripped, revealing two hind legs that resembled a fox. His eyes turned from red to black pupil-less orbs with black circles around them. His teeth grew sharp and from his back sprouted nine tails.

"Finally!" Kyuubi bellowed. "I am Fallen!" And then fire sprung around him. Kyuubi roared loudly and looked at Sasuke, and gave him a big evil grin as the flames took him Home.

Just as Kyuubi left, the umbrella began to free-fall towards the earth. The cover then faced towards the ground and went faster. Sasuke screamed, thinking that it was going to destroy itself and him with it.

But then it tilted up and he rose with it, his feet barely grazing the desert sand. Sasuke was confused. He didn't know where he was, but what he could tell was the fundamentals; he was in a desert being carried by a crazed umbrella and might die any moment now.

The umbrella picked up speed and Sasuke let go. He screamed as he fell a foot to the tightly packed sand, landing gracefully on his arm. "Ow!" Sasuke shouted, clutching his right arm. He wasn't sure if it broke, but he could bare it as long as his left hand stopped it from moving.

He looked around him and moaned. There was nothing in every direction that he faced. Just sand, a few shrubs, and some dunes.

He fell to his knees and cried, while a few miles away the umbrella was speeding towards Naruto.

-----------

1)Yes I made Kakashi old in here. But compared to Iruka he's young...sadly all three will die. But they will not be mentioned any further in this story.

Mantineus-I know that, (Kyuubi scene), seemed like a filler, but it was necessary. I've been waiting for this since I started typing this story and now it's out!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Taking Off

--------------------------

Sasuke stopped crying, figuring that it would not do him any good, and stood up, he did not even ask why, figuring it pointless and unanswerable, because there were lots of 'why?' questions running through his mind right now.

His left hand still clung to his aching right arm. And he walked, according to the sun, east. He only hoped that he chose correctly.

From what he could guess, he walked a mile and saw nothing but a few animals, like a lizard and snake, both moving to safety from what will come out after the sun has fully set. And that scared him. But he had to be brave. He had to keep his thoughts focused on finding someone who could help him.

------------------

The umbrella flew thru the broken window. It found Naruto.

'Good news, Master,' It said inside Naruto's mind. 'Kyuubi has fallen.'

Naruto just looked at it. "I know." He said sadly. "I felt it. Where's Sasuke?"

'The intruder?' It asked. Naruto nodded his head. 'He fell in a desert in Africa.'

"Can you take me to him?" Naruto asked hopefully.

'No, Master,' It said. 'I am tired.'

Naruto hung his head, he was near tears. But he looked up at the umbrella, then he picked it up and threw it across the room. His tantrum like that of a normal child. The umbrella flew out of the room before it would be tossed again.

----------------

The sun had set an hour ago, and without a light, he could barely see afoot in front of him. So he sat down, with nothing around him except shrubs that, if a predator was around, would still see him.

But he was not going to sleep anyway. He was too scared to sleep.

The sun woke him up. Sometime during the night he had fallen asleep after hours of useless vigilance. But that wasn't what was on his mind right now.

His stomach growled and grumbled, demanding to be fed. It had been many hours since he last ate. And with, from what he saw, nothing around that would resemble food. Except a lizard, but he did not feel right about killing a living thing. So he stood up, his shadow scaring the reptile, and walked on. His arm feeling better, able to move without pain.

--------------------------

Naruto walked towards the umbrella, whom had hidden on the coat rack in the hallway.

"Can you take me to Sasuke?" Naruto demanded.

'No.' It said. 'Not after yesterday.'

"Why you!" He grabbed it by the flaps and shook it.

'But…Master…' It said between shakes. 'You…harmed…me.'

Naruto stopped shaking it. "So?" He asked.

'I don't like it.' It said. 'Just like I didn't like what Kyuubi did to us. And only you two can hear me. Well…Only you, now.'

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry."

'Thank you.' It said happily.

"Can you take me to Sasuke?"

'Don't you have school?' It said sarcastically.

"You're lucky." Naruto said. He never knew he could get this angry.

He collected his things, and the note he made the night before to excuse Sasuke due to a cold.

Once he reached school, he went into the guidance councilor's office and handed her the note.

-----------------------

Sasuke walked farther along, trying his best to ignore the growling of his stomach.

He knew that a man could survive several days without eating, but what about a six year old? He shook his head. He could survive. He would survive! He just had to find a village, maybe a city. Pray they have a phone and call Naruto. He would save him.

But so far there was little hope. He fell to his knees. And what was worse was that he heard a roar behind him. He looked behind him and saw a scrawny lion, who probably was kicked out his pride by a younger male. It licked its lips and readied to pounce.

Sasuke summoned the rest of his energy to lift himself up and ran away. The lion took off after him.

He ran what felt like several miles, but was actually a few feet, until he reached a tree. It was white and had no leaves, but there were branches that he could grab and lift himself onto.

He grabbed onto a branch and with his feet, climbed up onto said branch. But fearing that the lion could get him, he climbed higher.

Tears streamed down his face. He felt completely hopeless. And then he heard a gun shot.

------------------------

Everyone gasped. They were staring **through** Naruto. After hearing them he looked down at his hands. He saw the notes the teacher asked them to write down. He was fading. Which meant..

He raised his hand. "Teacher!" He shouted.

"Yes, Naruto?" The teacher asked annoyed.

"May I go home?" Naruto asked. "I don't feel too good."

The teacher sighed. But gave in with a 'sure'.

Naruto collected his things and ran home.

"Umbrella!" He shouted as he burst through the doors. "Come here, now!"

'Yes, Master.' It said gliding through the air towards him.

"Look!" Naruto shouted, showing it his see-through arm.

'Oh no!' The umbrella shouted. 'I will take you to him right now!'

Naruto grabbed it by the handle and pointed it towards the front door. He unfurled it and he took off to Africa.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Rescue

Warning: I am not good with accents, so I didn't try. If anyone is from Africa and is offended I am deeply sorry.

--------------

Sasuke looked out in the distance. There he gasped, in front of him stood a tall, dark man. He wore lanky, loose-fitting clothes that were caked in sand. He walked over towards his quarry, the lion he had shot awhile ago.

Once he reached the carcass, he kicked it, making sure it was really dead. It did not move, it was dead. He grabbed it by its front paws and dragged it from the tree.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted. "Wait!" He jumped down from the tree.

The man shouted something in African that Sasuke did not understand. But from what his body movements said, he thought he was trying to steal his lion.

So Sasuke stayed where he stood as the man who inadvertently saved his life continued on. And with that shot gun strapped to his back, Sasuke feared that he might shoot him.

"Do not fear him." A man said behind him in an English accent African natives often have on T.V. "He is just trying to feed his poor family."

"Echo!" The man from before shouted. He gestured for him to help.

"You are alone?" The man Echo asked. Sasuke nodded.

Echo smiled from behind, remembering the white man who took him in after his village was burned down and he was all alone. How he hated to be alone.

"You may come with me if you wish." Echo said, walking towards the man with the gun.

Sasuke followed him. Once Sasuke caught up with him he looked at his savior. He was tall and muscular, his shirt was worse off than the other one. His shorts were torn, from the look of it from a fight. His head bore a big nose and a beard, his brown eyes shown sympathy and indifference.

"A crocodile." Echo said, looking down at Sasuke. "It was going to attack some children. It nearly got my legs."

"Wow." Sasuke said.

Echo just chuckled and helped the man.

-----

"Do you see him?" Naruto shouted at his umbrella.

"Not yet!" It said back. "But we should be able to find him soon."

Naruto groaned. "Do you know how big Africa is?"

"Yes." It said indignantly. "But we are moving very fast and probably could cross every side of this continent within an hour or so!"

Naruto sighed.

"Just keep an eye out!" The umbrella said.

--------

Sasuke was on the receiving end of weird stares.

"Do not worry," Echo said. "They are not used to seeing people as pale as you."

Despite Echo's intentions, that did not make Sasuke feel any better.

In the village that Echo and the man brought him was small. A few huts, a few children playing soccer and playing with dolls. But the gossiping and conversations amongst the adults were ceased and all eyes were on Sasuke.

A little girl shouted and ran towards the man with the gun. A taller one right behind. "Monturu." The woman said, wrapping her arms around the man with a gun's neck.

"His wife." Echo said to the confused Sasuke. "Monturu has been gone for a week, she thought he was lost and asked me to find him."

Echo gave the lion over to Monturu who would prepare it for his family.

"Come," Echo said to Sasuke. "I will show you to my hunt, uh?"

"Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke." Echo said. "Let's go."

-------

"He's Not in the open!" Naruto roared in anger. "We've got to look in the villages!"

"As you wish." The umbrella said.

They flew down a foot away from a village, the people noticed that he was see-through and cowered away from him, fearing that they had just seen a spirit. Sasuke wasn't there.

They flew to two more, and both times they hit dead ends. But Naruto did not give up, he would not give up.

"Let's give up for today." The umbrella whined.

"No!" Naruto shouted angrily. "We will not give up! We will find Sasuke! And if you try to throw me off like you did Sasuke, I swear if I ever find you again I will tear you to shreds!"

"You're starting to sound like Kyuubi." It retorted.

"Well you deserve to be threatened after what you did to Sasuke and what is happening to both him and me!"

The umbrella remained silent.

"Now lets check out more villages!" Naruto yelled.

-----------

Echo placed a bowl of meat in front of Sasuke. "I apologize for the food. It is all I have for now. I will hunt tomorrow for more."

But Sasuke did not care. He was hungry! He ate the bowl's entire contents and even licked it clean.

"Someone is hungry." Echo said smiling. "I shall get you some more."

He picked up Sasuke's bowl and filled it with more meat. Sasuke ate it all as Echo slowly ate his single bowl.

"Thank you." Sasuke said.

"You're welcome." Echo smiled. He then looked up.

---------

Naruto sighed happily. He began to become solid looking again.

The umbrella landed a foot away from another village. He walked towards it and looked into huts. He looked into the last one and found Sasuke thanking a tall man.

The man looked up at him.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Naruto." Naruto said.

Sasuke turned around and smiled. "Naruto!" Sasuke stood up and ran towards the blonde.

They embraced.

"Is he here to rescue you?" The man asked sullenly, hoping it was true.

Sasuke looked him and said. "Yes, Echo." He smiled and looked and Naruto. "He is."

Echo smiled. "I am glad."

Naruto led Sasuke away from the village, and once they were a foot away Naruto unfurled his umbrella and they took off for home.

Echo stood slanted on the opening of his hut, his arms crossed, and a look of amazement on his face.

-----

Once they reached home, Sasuke yawned. After Naruto placed the umbrella onto the coat rack, he picked up his tired human and carried him towards their room. Sasuke fell a sleep in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas Promise

Burandii requested this personally, since I said I would end it on Christmas.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! If you want to give me anything just review! Those are good gifts!

I saw Sweeney Todd Saturday the 22nd!! I **LOVED **it!!!!!!!!!! I even wrote a fanfic for it.

-----------

A month has, it is the twenty-fourth of December. And the only reason the blonde star child was out amongst the madness was that he had to find the right thing to stop his human's nightmares.

Naruto figured that with nothing going on, Sakura's parent's switched schools because of the stress she caused to a friend of theirs, that his mind had nothing to cover up his memories. And unlike before, his presence alone did not help.

His human cried out at night about demon foxes, his parents, and blood. He even cried out his name and Kyuubi's. He even kicked and punched as if running violently away, or towards since one night he heard the raven say; "Don't go Naruto! Wait!"

Not like he did not have nightmares, too. Kyuubi showed him why he was given the honor of having nine tails. Gloating of how much better his existence is, putting it harshly, since angels and demons have no life, just existence.

He stood in front of the toy store, hoping to find it in here. Especially since he has little money, asking Mr. Shisen for a little bit of money for a surprise for Sasuke. He happily gave him a crisp, ten dollar bill and was told to keep the change if he were given any.

He walked inside, noting the crowd and a feeling of nervousness flowed over him. He decided to look in the front first, since a lot of them were in the back.

Where he looked there was operational toys moving, blinking, talking, jumping, or just sitting there wishing to show off but it had dead batteries. He looked a bit further, towards the cash register when saw it.

It was a blue, plastic ring in a display that read one size fits all. It was encased in one of those plastic containers you see in those quarter dispensers you used to see everywhere.

He opened it and examined the ring closely. In the center where a jewel would normally go, there was a picture of a howling wolf , covered by a clear plastic dome. And around the band were wolves running around the band counter clockwise.

He went up to the cashier and paid for it, four dollars were given back. With no use for it, he stuffed the bills into the charity jar for HIV patients.

---------

It was Christmas day, and Naruto bounced on the bed, waking his human up.

"Go back to bed." Sasuke said drowsily. "It's five in the morning."

"But it's Christmas!" Naruto shouted. "Aren't you excited?"

"I'm also tired!" Sasuke shot back.

"Is someone mad at Santa?" Naruto asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"No," Sasuke said. "And I know you knew that! He always gives me what I want. But he never stays!"

Naruto jumped off the bed and landed with a thud on his feet on the floor. He tugged on Sasuke's pajama sleeve.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed. "I can't go back to bed anyway."

They walked down stairs and found two small mounds of presents on the couch. With the nightmares plaguing Sasuke, they did not put up the small tree Sasuke bought his Christmas alone.

They dug in. Each got what they wanted. But Naruto still had his gift to give.

"Wait one minute!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke began reading the book he got.

Naruto raced into his unused room and pulled out the drawer that he placed it in after he wrapped it. He ran back down stairs.

"Open this one!" Naruto shouted happily as he handed Sasuke his haphazardly wrapped present.

Sasuke unwrapped it and saw what it was. He popped the plastic dome that contained the ring.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"A promise ring." Naruto said in a serious and slightly romantic tone.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto got on his knee and gently took the ring out of Sasuke's hands.

"With this promise ring, I here by promise to protect you from your dreams and to never leave you. You will never be a lone wolf ever again." Naruto vowed as he grabbed Sasuke's right ring finger and slid the ring down it. "I guess, in a way, I'm trying to say that I will be your Guardian Angel."

Sasuke admired it fondly. He leaned foreward and hugged Naruto. He hugged back, rubbing Sasuke's back when he started to cry, shushing Sasuke in a soothing tone.

"Now nothing's going to harm you." Naruto said. "Not while I'm around."

Sasuke slowly rose from their position and stared at his star. Naruto looked at him with warmth and love, a small smile graced his tan lips. Sasuke smiled back as he slowly descended towards those lips.

They met with a chaste kiss.

----------The End

Expect a one-shot sequel with a lemon. I will say no more for it may reveal too much!!!!!!!! Expect it on New Year's Eve as a final lemon of the year thing. Until then.

Peace,

Mantineus

Yay! I am comfortable to end it like Alex Sanchez!!!!!!!! Viva Alex Sanchez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
